


Devil May Cry: Tears of Bleed

by Will_Keaton



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Fic, Deliberate Badfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Keaton/pseuds/Will_Keaton
Summary: Dante slays demons.





	Devil May Cry: Tears of Bleed

In middle of street in middle of city was special shop was called Devil May or May Not Cry. Inside shop was Dante was a half-human harf-demon person hoo had just commanded a pizza. Suddenlay his wall explode and a women rides into the rom with a motrcycling. She Hurls a sword threw a table and into Dante's chest. “This isn't a pizza.” Dante extorts.

“Now is die time fowl half-breed!” Crazey women jumps towards Dante with rage. Dante tripple backflips the women's head off. “Baby, why you try kill me?” “It was yor brothar Vergil.”

Dante stooped and thinked aboot this. Vergil was his half-brother. They had the same dad butt each had two different moms. “Gas he wants to bee an single child.”

Now Dante had to find Vergil fasterly so he made a skateboard out of peoples bones and turboed all the way to a haunted house. “Knock knock, Vergil. Baby brothel wants to play jacks!” Dante used his bear fists too eat up all the demons ghosts and leprechauns that engaged inside the house. Finally he was on the top floor when he meat his half-brother.

“It's been a tall time since I saw you last time.” Vergil was said. Dante just smirked and readied for the battle.

The two half brothers started to epic fight. They flied through the air and sword dueled and there were fireworks and a parade. Part-way through the war the roof flew away and lightning sitted in a chair.

Why did you assassin after me?” Dante askerd.

“I didn't any assassin after you.” Vergil talked.

“Liar liar pants on fire!” Dante pushed Vergil threw a wall.

“You are a foal Dante.” Vergil x-planed as he stood up. “You don't realize it but the stock market is really a giant hell demon that wants to rule all the world.”

“Why should believe you?” Dante acused.

“Because the stock market are also trying to kill me. Look for your own knowledge.” Vergil made pointed towards an army of bone people marching towards the too brothers.

“When did they get their?” Dante asked his own self.

As the army of bone people got closer Dante and Vergil drew some weapons then they leaped into the middle of the bone people. Using super attacks the sibling easily blowed away the bone armies bones.

“If you want to destroying the stock market you must first find the entrance to limbo. You will find it in a swiss bank account.”

“Why should I do your trust?” Dante distrusted.

“You shouldn't trust me.” Vergil coyed. “But I am being an honest guy about this. Follow my instructions. Or don't I never cared.” Then Vergil jumped through the sky.

Out of deciding Dante decideed to listen to Vergils idea after all and got on a boat to Swiss. Once inside Swiss Dante broke down the door to a bank. Unfortunatly it was the wrong bank. Dante was the know this because the security guards were humans that had human insides. Dante made break into several more banks but they was never the right one.

Finally Dante found the bank he was looking for. This time he had to fight his way through a navy of bone people to get to the bank account. Because he were a half-demon though the bone navy stand no chance. Dante walked through the bank account and stepped into the inside limbo.

“Hey, dude!?” Dante asked the first demon he seen. “I'm tried to kill the stock market. Where is he.”

The demon responded by sticking his tounge out at Dante. “Wrong answer.” Dante then beat the tar outside the demon. “I'm ask again. Where the is stock market?” This time the demon pointed his fingers in a direction. “See, that wasn't very solid was it?”

Dante was follow the demons direction until he found what he was wanted to find. “I am the stock market. King of all demons.” The super demon announced.

“Yeahes I knows. You wanted to trying kill me. I;m hear to return the flavour.”

Dante leaped into battle against the demon king but even his coolness werent enough and his defeat happened.

This doesnt happen. I never loos a fight. Checkers sure but never a fight.” Dante was not know what too doo. Suddenly he had a vision of his dad.

“Dante. Never forget how cool I am.”

This speech put more power into Dante's veins and he transformed into a whole demon.

“Now I;m the devil!” Dante taunting as he ripped open the stock markets chest and ripped out his guts. The demon king knocked Dante under but that didn't stop him.

Suddenly. “Excuse me, I have a pizza hear for a Dante.” Pizza guy appeared with Dante's pizza. However the demon king reached out and crushed Pizza guy between his finger.

Dante was never been more angered in his life. “This is Sparda!” Dante crying as he pointed to his dad. Then his asskick them music startered uppper and he punched the stock market into a million pieces.

Now that Pizza guy had been avanged everything okay happened to the world. Dante rocked back to his house.

His mission ver Dante sat beck in his chair kicked his feet onto his desk and took a bath in his awesomeness.


End file.
